Perros, Niños y Murmullos
by Weasley1341
Summary: Cuando una tragedia alborota la zona suburbana de la ciudad, vuelan los murmullos por los pasillos de la escuela. Sólo un estudiante ha decidido mantenerse al margen. Y está a punto de encontrar algo más valioso que el mayor de los cotilleos.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el universo pertenecen a Charles M. Schluz.**

* * *

Los murmullos se habían levantado en todas las clases después de la hora del almuerzo. Nadie hablaba de otra cosa que de la muerte de un perro en la zona suburbana de la ciudad. Lucy no se había enterado de la noticia hasta que Janet se lo contó durante la clase de matemáticas, la última hora del día.

Lucy no había visto al dueño del perro en todo el día, pero al salir de clase, en el pasillo, vio un grupo de gente que rodeaba a la llorosa hermanita del dueño del perro y le daban el pésame. "Imbéciles" - pensó. Seguro que la mitad de ellos no sabían si quiera quién era aquella chica antes de que ocurriera la desgracia.

Lo cierto era que la gente conocía más al perro que a su dueño. La hermanita del dueño no se había presentado a clase antes del almuerzo, y desde aquella hora se habían levantado los murmullos. Lucy no había oído nombrar al dueño en ningún momento.

No miró a la hermanita cuando pasó junto a aquel grupito de idiotas, ni le dijo nada. Era mejor así. Hacía tiempo que no tenía contacto con ella. La había visto en algunas fiestas emborracharse con sus amigas, pero eso era todo. No era motivo suficiente como para ponerse a fingir que la muerte de su perro le importaba mucho.

No caminó a la salida con Janet y Dania y las demás como solía hacer. No tenía prisa por llegar a casa, así que tomó el viejo camino que pasaba por la zona suburbana de la ciudad. Brown, el dueño, estaría destrozado, igual que su hermanita. Lucy era consciente de lo mucho que habían estado conectados el perro y él. El hermano pequeño de Lucy había sido su otro amigo inseparable durante la infancia, pero se habían distanciado con el tiempo. La familia de Lucy se había movido de la zona suburbana a una casa más grande cerca del centro y habían ido perdiendo el contacto poco a poco.

Brown nunca había tenido muchos amigos, pero en el instituto no tuvo ninguno, que Lucy supiera. Por lo que le contaba Linus, había seguido siendo el hazmerreír de la clase en el instituto. Lucy recordaba haberle pegado alguna vez, cuando eran más pequeños. Solía considerarle un patético y un llorón, y se metía con él tanto a la cara como a sus espaldas. Pero eso era antes. Ahora con diecisiete años, Lucy había cambiado mucho y además, el perro…

Levantó más la vista. Había llegado a la zona suburbana de la ciudad. Las caras conocidas, los chillidos y las risas, las personas que le preguntaban si volvía a casa con ellos (a lo que Lucy negaba con la cabeza), habían quedado atrás. Sólo había caminado unos diez minutos, pero en aquella zona parecía que la ciudad estuviera apagada. No se veía a nadie.

La calle de Brown estaba desierta. A penas se escuchaba más que el sonido de algunos pajaritos cantando. Lucy se sobresaltó un poco cuando oyó el ladrido de un perro cerca de ella en medio de tanto silencio. Pero en aquella zona todas las casas tenían un perro que defendía el hogar. Todas menos una. Lucy se detuvo en aquella casa por la que había pasado tantas miles de veces cuando era pequeña. El enorme jardín delantero estaba desierto. Lucy se preguntó dónde estaría Brown. No pudo evitar acercarse al sitio donde habían enterrado al perro y arrodillarse para ver mejor.

"Snoopy"- habían grabado en la piedra. Lucy van Pelt no sabía explicar lo que sentía ahora. Había pasado tantas tardes en aquel jardín, jugando con el perro, llamándolo "perro idiota"...

Y entonces la muchacha levantó la mirada. La luz del sol bañaba por completo el jardín. Los pajaritos no cesaban de cantar como si ellos también lamentaran la pérdida de Snoopy. Detuvo la mirada en el manzano y de pronto vio a Brown. La estaba mirando. Se preguntó si con rabia. Hacía años que no hablaba con él, ni con su hermana. Teniendo en cuenta cómo habían sido las cosas, Brown no debería tenerle simpatía a Lucy. Supo enseguida que no era bienvenida allí, por más tardes que hubiera pasado cerca de aquel manzano. Se levantó.

Al retomar su camino para ir a casa, pasó cerca del manzano. Entonces vio mejor a Brown, recostado a la sombra contra el tronco. Tenía los ojos llorosos y la mirada perdida. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Lucy un segundo antes de que ella desviara la mirada.

¿Cuándo se había vuelto el mundo tan frío, gris y desierto? Ojalá nunca hubieran dejado de ser niños.


End file.
